Kehidupan Gash dan Zeon
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: ini adalah sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan Gash setelah menjadi raja dunia iblis. bagaimana kisahnya?


Kehidupan Gash dan Zeon.

Author: Natsume Rokunami a.k.a Dissy Melati Putri.

Disclaimer: Makoto Raiku-san.

Fict: Humor/Parody/Family

Pairing: ZeGa Bell (Zeon Bell and Gash Bell) slight DuKiyo (Dufo and Kiyomaro)

Anime: Gash Bell (in USA:Zatch Bell,in Japan:Konjiki No Gouache)

Rated: K

Warning: Gaje,OOC,Lawakkan murahan,Abal-abalan,dan yang jelas...fanfic ini bukan YAOI!

Author's Note: Ohayou!minna,sekarang aku buat fanfic gash bell!ya!karena banyak author gak buat fanfic gash bell dalam bahasa indonesia,jadi aku buat aja!oh ya!ingat!ini bukan fanfic YAOI!aku bukanlah seorang FUJOSHI!aku masih normalll!dan ini juga bukan fanfic YURI!karna aku bukan seorang FUDANSHI!aku masih normal lahir dan batin!jadi,nikmatin aja ya...fanfic oneshotku!

Summary: keluarga Bell,adalah keluarga raja yang spesialisnya adalah Gash Bell sudah menjadi raja dunia iblis,ia memberi tubuh sik kepada keluarganya dan juga Gash menjadi ada kekonyolan dalam keluarga Bell,tentang Zeon dan Gash?

Dont Like,Dont Read!

Di istana raja dunia iblis...

"GASHH!KEMBALIII!JANGAN AMBIL SARAPANKU,DASAR BODOHHH!"."yahh...sudah kumakan,maaf ya...zeon!".apakah kalian bingung,kenapa di istana raja yang seharusnya aman,damai,tentram,tiba-tiba ada ribut-ribut?tidak,setiap harinya juga seperti Gash berhasil menjadi raja,dan keluarga juga teman-temannya sudah diberi tubuh sik oleh Gash,dunia iblis menjadi tempat yang penuh keceriaan dan tetap menjadi dunia yang damai dan di istana raja,sungguh heboh.

"huh,kapan aku makan?" tanya Zeon sambil memasang wajah hanya cengar-cengir saja."hehehe,tenang!akan kuganti!tunggu sebentar yaa!" seru Gash sembari berlari dengan kecepatan roket(?) menuju dapur hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum."hahaha,zeon,adikmu lucu sekali ya." ucap ibu Zeon dan Gash."ya,raja yang ceria dan lucu." ucap Zeon."tapi,ayah agak bila sarapan yang dibawa gash untukmu adalah ikan yellowtail yang masih hidup?itu kan makanan kesukaan gash." ucap ayah Gash dan menjadi sweatdrop."b-benar juga...gawat." ucap Zeon."yah,kan belum tentu juga kan?" bela sang ibu.

"ZEON!AKU TELAH MEMBAWAKANMU SARAPAN YANG BARUU!" teriak Gash dengan volume seperti toa mikrofon orang yang lagi demo di depan gedung ,ayah,dan ibu menjadi sakit telinganya."hei!suaramu jangan keras-keras!kau mau kami jantungan ya?atau mau gendang telinga kami jadi robek?!" tegur Zeon."ah, ,kubawakan sarapan!".lalu Gash menyodorkan makanan kepada menaikkan alis sebelah."apa ini?" tanya saja ia tidak tau makanan apa ,makanan itu berbentuk bulat seperti bola basket dan berwarna kuning."ini rasanya manis lho!cobain deh!ini buatanku!" ucap menjadi was-was.' apa ini?jangan-jangan ini isinya ikan mentah dicampur kuning telur mentah?atau mungkin saja ini ikan buri yang ia beri saus mustard?emm,atau mungkin mayonaise?atau mungkin saja ini adalah makanan eksperimen yang ia campuri oleh saus yang entah itu apa,lalu di beri gula?atau...' batin Zeon was-was.

Ahh,Zeon,kau terlalu banyak kata "atau"nya. (Author ikut campur) #tsiuungg *Author ditendang kuda*

"mm?kenapa?ayo dimakan!" ucap kembali tersadar dari alam melamunnya. (Author:emangnya ada?,Readers:ada tau!dasar bodoh! #taboked)."ehh, ya.".Zeon mengambil meneguk ludah."g-gash,bagaimana caranya kumakan?makanan ini berbentuk bola yang besar,cara makannya gimana?" tanya Zeon."oh ya!hampir lupa! (padahal diingetin sama Zeon).ini cara makannya dipotong dulu pakai pisau!" ujar Gash."o-oh..baiklah.".Zeon mengambil pisau suasana kembali dan ibunya pun sama pula dengan pelayan istana dan para penjaga.

Makan!Makan!Makan! (author ikut campur)

Zeon membelah makanan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu,tidak jelas kandungannya apa,dan tidak jelas cara membuatnya.

'srett..'

terbelahlah makanan 'gaje' bercucuran air mata,terharu akan karya Zeon,ayah,ibu,pelayan,penjaga,dan si Author juga si Pembaca malah sweatdrop berjama' isi dari makanan berbentuk bola basket kuning itu adalah sebuah cairan kental berwarna kuning.

'oh hell noo!' batin ayah,ibu,pelayan,penjaga,author,dan si pembaca fanfic ini dengan 'lebay' Zeon kembali bernegative thinking.'apakah cairan kuning ini adalah sesuatu dalam anus?' batin Zeon sambil menangis dalam hati.

Sepertinya Author dan para Readers detik ini juga akan muntah berjama'ah.

"i-ini apa..gash?" tanya Zeon dengan horrornya."ah,kalau aku kasih tau,kurang seru dong!sudah,makan saja!" ucap meneguk ludah.'oh tidak.' batin Zeon."emm,gash, aku mau makan tadi ada janji makan dengan ars." ucap Zeon dengan 'kibul'nya.

"bukankah ars ada liburan ke rumah keluarganya yang agak jauh dari sini di seminggu ini?" tanya saja ia tahu Ars sedang liburan,karena Gash adalah semakin gugup.

"kalau begitu dengan tio."

"tio sedang piknik dengan pak guru."

"emm,dengan chellish."

"mana mungkin,ted takkan mengizinkan."

"dengan brago."

"brago ada pelatihan dengan ashuron dan elzadul."

"emm..."

"zeon,sebenarnya kamu ada janji dengan siapa sih?" tanya makin gugup.

'gawat,karena aku telah melihat makanan tidak jelas itu,aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.' batin Zeon sambil merana dalam hati.

"ayo buruan dimakan!" seru mengambil sendok,dan mengambil sedikit cairan kuning itu,'tuhan!tolonglah zeon yang malang!' batin ayah,ibu,pelayan,penjaga,Author,dan para Readers sambil bergaya sedang berdoa dengan 'lebay' di dalam hatinya sedang berkomat-kamit baca doa al-fatihah(?) sebanyak 100 kali.

'zigadirasu,maafkan aku!' batin ia menyendoki makanan 'gaje' itu kedalam Gash mulai dibanjiri air mata karna rasa kagum dan bangga akan masakannya.

'THEDAAAAAAKKKKKK!' batin ayah,ibu,pelayan,penjaga,Author,dan para Readers dengan super 'lebay' layaknya di mulai mengecap semua rasa di makanan itu.

"hmm,enak manis." komentar tersenyum ayah,ibu,pelayan,penjaga,Author,dan para Readers menjadi sweatdrop plus bingung.

"haa?".

"hei,tidak percaya?silakan coba sendiri!" ajak lainnya mencoba makanan itu dengan setelah dicoba,ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Zeon.

"gash,sebenarnya ini makanan apa sih?" tanya ayah."ini hanyalah krim keju!bahan dari luarnya ini adalah roti!roti ini dicampur ubi manis parut kesukaan zeon!rasanya jadi manis kan?" jelas lain cengok akan pernyataan Gash."he?ini...lapisan luar ini yang berbentuk bola ini bahan dasarnya adalah roti?" tanya Zeon.

"mn!iya!kuperkuat pakai mentega!dan sedikit petir!" ujar Gash."oh..ternyata begi-...APAAA?PETIR?" seru Zeon,Ayah,Ibu,Pelayan,Penjaga,bahkan sampai Author dan meraba-raba lidah mereka.

"HOI,GASH!KAU INI GILA!MASA DICAMPUR OLEH PETIR?!PETIR APA YANG KAUPAKAI?!" seru Zeon."hmm,petir kalau petir zakeru,petirnya kupakai petir zakeruga!" jelas lainnya makin cengok."HELLL NOOOOOO!".

Alhasil,karena masakan ekstrim ciptaan Gash,Zeon dan yang lainnya di opname selama 5 minggu. (ckckck,kasiaannn...* papiprio ikut campur* #ciuuuunnggg *di lempar faud sampai ke planet mars*

Di waktu berikutnya...

Gash,Zeon,Tio,Snaider (Umagon),Brago,Kyanchome,dan Momon liburan ke dunia ingin bertemu partner mereka yang dulu telah membantu mereka sekian lamanya."hei,partner kita kan pasti dari siapa dulu?" tanya Tio."tentu saja raja yang duluan.." jawab Zeon masih cari gengsi bila bersama dengan teman-teman Gash."huh!dingin sekali kau ini!" eluh Tio."merumerume!" lerai Snaider,dan entah sedang berkata apa."kalian ini berisik ,kita ke dunia manusia untuk bertemu untuk bertengkar yang tidak perlu." ujar Brago lainnya (kecuali Gash dan Zeon) langsung takut,dan akhirnya bungkam.

Di dunia manusia...

Gash dkk berteleport ke di rumah keluarga Takamine.

'shriiinggg...'

Di rumah keluarga Takamine.

Kamar tidur Kiyomaro...

'shlliiinggg...'

Sampailah mereka di kamar yang sedang nonton anime Gintama,langsung terkejut akan kemunculan tiba-tiba (kayak setan) Gash dkk."HUWAAA!" teriak Kiyomaro."hoi!kenapa teriak-teriak sih?berisik tau!" eluh Tio."KIYOMAROOO!AKU KANGENN!" seru Gash,lalu langsung memeluk Kiyomaro.

"wahh,sang raja berkunjung kesini keren,gash!" ucap Kiyomaro."mm!terima kasih!" ucap Gash."zeon,brago...apa kabar?sehat?" tanya Kiyomaro."hm,kau juga ya kiyomaro?" ujar mengangguk.

"hei,lebih urus anak-anak yang ada di depan ." ucap menoleh ke arah tv,dan melihat bahwa Tio,Snaider,Kyanchome,dan Momon sedang rebut-rebutan kaset anime yang ingin mereka tonton.

"hei,tio!aku ingin nonton kamen rider!bukan yang itu!" seru Kyanchome."ih,apaan sih?aku kan mau nonton sakura!kau nanti saja!" seru Tio."hei,kami dilupakan?kami ingin nonton doraemon!ya kan,umagon?" ujar Momon.

"meru!".

"tidak!aku duluan yang nonton!".

"bukan kau!tapi aku!".

"apa-apaan kau?kau nanti saja!sambil nunggu,kau kan bisa makan permen dulu!".

"tapi aku mau nonton!".

karena respon dari Tio kurang baik,Umagon dan Momon pasrah akhirnya mereka nonton anime yang masih diputar tanpa ada yang nonton,anime dahi Kiyomaro,sudah ada 3 tanda seperempat berwarna merah."HOII!BERISIKK!INI KAN PUNYAKU!KALAU MAU NONTON,JANGAN BEREBUTAN!CONTOH MOMON DAN UMAGON!CONTOHH!" teriak Kiyomaro yang sudah bermunculan tanduk setan dan taring alhasil,keempat anak yang ingin nonton anime pasrah saja akan anime pilihan anime Naruto Shippuden bagian Itachi saat bertempur dengan akhirnya mereka keseruan.

"serang disitu,sasuke!jangan tobros di depan!buat ilusi!" seru Tio."apa?kau dukung sasuke?aku pilih itachi!itachi yang lebih kuat!" seru Momon dan Umagon menonton dengan makin murka,tapi menahannya.

"kiyomaro,kenapa ribut-ribut?eh?gash?brago?dan yang lainnya?ada disini ya?kapan?" tanya ibu Kiyomaro bertubi-tubi."ibu,tanya satu-satu dong!iya bu,mereka apa kalian kesini?" tanya Kiyomaro."kami mau berlibur dengan partner kami dulu!mula-mula kiyomaro dulu,baru yang lainnya!" jawab Gash.

"ohh,begitu.".

"oh ya,kalian mau kue?di bawah ada kue." tawar ibu Kiyomaro."oh,tidak perlu, mau pergi lagi bersama mau bertemu dengan partner kami,lalu mengajak partner-partner kami ke dunia iblis." ucap Zeon."ohh, .kiyomaro,siapkan baju-bajumu ke dalam buat gash dan yang lainnya menunggu." ucap ibu Kiyomaro.

" sebelum itu,kita harus menghentikan perdebatan anak-anak yang sedang nonton di depan tv." ucap Kiyomaro menoleh ke arah tv,dan sweatdrop melihat Tio,Kyanchome,Momon,dan Umagon yang makin menggila di depan tv.

"potong kepala orochimaru!jangan kalah!" seru Kyanchome."sasuke!berjuanglah!" seru ,Momon dan Umagon yang tadinya diam,sekarang ikut-ikutan menggila."go!go!sasuke!fight!fight!itachi!" seru Momon sambil menari layaknya cheerleader bersama Umagon."me!me!merume!me!me!merume!" seru dan Brago yang tadinya cuek,kini menjadi sweatdrop.

"ohahaha...mereka seru sekali.." ucap ibu lain akhirnya Brago turun tangan,ia mendekati keempat anak itu,dan mengangkat mereka melalui baju belakang bagian saja mereka tercekik."u-uhh...ada apa sih?",Tio menoleh kebelakang dan langsung orang yang mengangkat mereka adalah wajah seram,Brago berkata."bisakah kalian diam?kita kesini hanya ingin bertemu partner gash,bukan untuk anak bodoh dan tak berguna.".sontak keempat anak itu gemetaran,bahkan Kyanchome sampai menggigit kelima yang lainnya hanya Brago membawa keempat anak itu kehadapan Gash."tuan raja,keempat anak bodoh ini sudah saya tegur." ucap Brago langsung sweatdrop."y-ya.." sahut Gash.

"baiklah!kita lanjutkan perjalanan!sekarang dari siapa lagi?" tanya Gash."karena kita masih di jepang,lebih baik jemput partner yang ada di partner snaider,karena tempat tinggalnya di dekat partner tio." ucap lain setuju,dan pergi ke tempat partner Snaider (Umagon).

'shriiinggg...'

'shliinggg...'

Sampailah mereka di ruang tamu apartement langsung berhamburan ke kamar Sunbeam.

'ceklek...'

Dilihatnya Sunbeam yang sedang tidur,langsung saja Snaider menindih Sunbeam dan menjilat pipi Sunbeam terlonjak dari futon (kasur jepang)nya karena terkejut."WAAAAA!" teriak melihat,bahwa ada Snaider di sebelahnya."u-umagon?ini umagon kan?" tanya Sunbeam setengah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya."meruuumeee!".langsung saja Snaider memeluk Sunbeam."wohh...kau datang!sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!baik-baik saja kah?" tanya Sunbeam."merume!" sahut Snaider."kau sendirian kesini?" tanya Sunbeam."merumerume!" sahut Snaider sambil menunjuk ruang tamu,lalu pergi ke ruang tamu diikuti Sunbeam.

Sesampai di ruang tamu,Sunbeam disambut oleh Gash dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk nonton tv,karena ada berita,bahwa seorang penjaga toko buku melihat sekelompok orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang seperti hantu."sunbeam!kau masih hidup ya?" tanya Gash yang dihadiahi jitakan sepenuh hati dari Kiyomaro."baka!tentu saja!" tegur Kiyomaro. Gash memegangi kepalanya yang benjol."ugh,maaf deh.." lirih Gash."hahaha..tak apa-apa tidak menganggap serius." ucap Sunbeam."nah,setelah itu,ke tempat megumi!" seru lain mengangguk,kecuali Sunbeam yang sedang bingung."hah?kita mau kemana dan mau apa sih?dan lagi ada zeon dan brago." tanya Sunbeam."ada masalah,hah?" ucap Brago lain sweatdrop."ohahahaa...kita sebenarnya mau berlibur ke dunia partner harus juga bawa baju-bajumu,sunbeam." jelas Kiyomaro."oh,begitu.".lalu 10 menit kemudian,arsitek yang bernama Kafka Sunbeam itu sudah siap dengan barang-barang bawaannya,lalu pergi ke tempat Megumi Oumi,partner Tio.

'shriinggg...'

'shliinggg...'

Kamar rias Megumi Oumi di stasiun tv sakura...

Sampailah mereka di kamar rias Megumi sedang menyisir rambut sendirian di kamar rias itu,terperanjat karena tiba-tiba ada Gash dan yang lainnya."kyaa!" seru Megumi dan membalik badan menghadap mereka."t-tio?gash?dan yang lainnya?"."megumii!aku kangen sekali!apa khabarnya?sehat-sehat?".langsung Tio memeluk Megumi yang masih terpaku di tempat akibat terkejut.

"tio?bagaimana kamu bisa disini?dan tadi...".

"kami ke tempat megumi dengan kekuatan teleport gash!dia kan raja dunia iblis!" jawab Tio."oh,jadi dan yang lainnya,lama sudah kita tidak bertemu ya.." ucap lain mengangguk.

"oh ya,ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Megumi."kita akan berlibur di dunia iblis!ayo kemas baju-bajumu!" jelas Tio."mm!ayo megumi!setelah ini kita akan menjemput partner momon yang sekarang berada di gereja mochinoki!" tambah Gash.

"ha?berlibur?tapi,aku harus minta izin dulu ke bossku..".

"tenang!serahkan pada gash!gash sudah mengirim pesan telepati kepada boss megumi juga tempat kerja sunbeam untuk minta izin!dan katanya boleh!walau lumayan susah karena ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi." jelas takjub."ohh, mau ambil barang-barangku di itu berangkat." ucap lain 12 menit kemudian,Megumi sudah siap,dan mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

'shriinggg...'

'shliinggg...'

Gereja kota Mochinoki...

Sampailah mereka di gereja mochinoki,tempat partner Momon,suster El melihat,bahwa banyak suster terkejut akan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba (kayak setan) dan langsung menghadap ke patung malaikat untuk berdoa karena takut kepada kedatangan (sekali lagi kayak setan!) Gash dan yang tidak terlihat partner Momon."kikkii!dimana suster?" tanya Momon."entah.." sahut Kyanchome."lebih baik,kita tanya kepada salah satu suster yang sedang berdoa di depan patung malaikat." saran lain mengiyakan,lalu Kiyomaro menghampiri salah satu suster yang sedang menangis di depan patung malaikat sambil menggenggam erat kalung salib di depan dadanya,karena takut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Gash dkk yang dikatakan Author,seperti setan atau hantu.(Author:betull!aku memang jenius!,Brago:hoi!kau mengganggu kau dari pandanganku!,Author:maap.. ..).

"emm, suster tahu,dimana suster yang bernama el shivash yang adalah salah satu suster di gereja ini?" tanya suster menoleh dengan takut-takut."y-y-ya..a-ada ap-ppa?" sahut si suster terbata-bata."kami mencarinya." ucap Kiyomaro."o-o-ohh,,b-b-baiklah,kutunjukkan.d-dia ada di belakang s-ssedang duduk-duduk di halaman." ucap suster."oh, nama suster?" tanya Kiyomaro.

"s-saya suster mary magdhollen."."oh,arigatou,suster mary!" ucap Kiyomaro sambil takut si suster terganti dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya karena melihat senyum Kiyomaro kembali ke kerumunan teman-temannya."bagaimana?" tanya Sunbeam."suster el ada di halaman belakang kita hampiri." jawab lain mengangguk,dan pergi menuju halaman belakang gereja tanpa memedulikan suster yang takut kepada mereka sambil terus berdoa di depan patung malaikat.

Halaman belakang gereja...

Sesampainya mereka disana,mereka melihat bahwa suster El sedang melamun di kursi mengetahui,bahwa suster sedang mengenang kenangannya dengan disitulah tempat mereka berdua bermain,bercanda,dan berdiskusi tentang pertemuan mereka menghampiri suster itu.

"susterr!" panggil itu tersentak dan menoleh kepada Momon."m-momon?" tanya suster El,ia juga terharu karena ada Momon di juga melihat teman-temannya yang dulu sama-sama ... makin terharu saat melihat Gash memakai baju raja dunia iblis dan mahkotanya,di matanya,Gash terlihat berwibawa.

"momon!suster sangat merindukanmu!dan...yang lainnya,terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku." ucap suster."ya,suster sehat-sehat?" tanya Kiyomaro."ya,kalian juga terlihat sehat-sehat." sahut suster."dan...gash,ternyata kau berhasil turut bangga dan senang." lanjut suster."mm!terima kasih,suster!" ucap Gash."gash,kau terlihat berwibawa dan pantas!juga,auramu juga berbeda." ucap ,Zeon,Brago,dan Gash tahu arti kata-kata itu.

"oh ya,ada perlu apa kesini?maksudku,ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya suster."suster,kita akan berlibur ke dunia iblis!jadi,suster siapkan baju-baju bawaan ya!" jawab Momon."oyoyo!b-benarkah?" tanya suster."ya!jadi,ayo!setelah ini,kita akan menjemput partner kyanchome!" ucap Tio."baiklah...".lalu beberapa saat kemudian,suster sudah siap,dan mereka lanjutkan suster sempat takut karena tiba-tiba mereka seperti terbawa oleh sesuatu,tapi telah ditenangkan oleh Kiyomaro dan Sunbeam.

Shliing...

Shriing...

Mereka sampai di Italia,di depan pintu ruang istirahat Parco Folgore,partner Kyanchome."ayo masuk!" ajak lain masuk ke kamar itu.

'kreet...'

Pintu di buka,menampilkan Folgore yang sedang ganti , suster kaget dan memekik.

"kyaaaa!"

"hei,jangan berisik!" tegur Kiyomaro.

Mereka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan."heii,teman-teman!senang kalian mengunjungiku!" sapa semua masuk ke ruangan itu."hei,dasar bodoh!pakai bajumu sana!" tegur Megumi."yaa...".

Folgore memakai baju selesai,ia mendekati Kyanchome.

"hei,kyanchome!aku kangen sekali padamu!kau sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungiku!" ucap Folgore sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut klimis Kyanchome."hehehe!" tawa Kyanchome,menerima Folgore mengacaki rambutnya."hei,folgore!bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Sunbeam."baik sekali...!aku selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis muda yang elok!" sahut Folgore.

'bletaak...'

"arghh!apa yang kau lakukan,kiyomaro?" keluh Folgore,mengelus benjolan kepalanya yang sehabis di jitak oleh Kiyomaro.

"tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" sahut Kiyomaro berapi-api.

"ahh!sudahlah!mumpung kalian ada disini,bagaimana bila kita jalan-jalan keliling italia?" tawar Folgore."mm,maaf aku sudah minta izin lewat kontak batin kepada di perbolehkan kau pergi berlibur bersama kami." ucap Gash melongo."apa?"."berlibur bersama kami di dunia iblis!folgore ikut ya!" harap Kyanchome."eh..tapi.."."aku sudah mengepak pergi." ucap Brago dingin sambil melempar tas bercorak hati kepada menangkapnya."a-ah..oh..baiklah."

Lalu mereka pergi menuju tempat partner Brago.

Sesampainya di rumah milik Sherry di perancis.

'shliiingg...'

Sherry yang sedang minum teh di ruang santai menjadi tersedak setelah melihat ada beberapa orang yang muncul tiba-tiba (udah dibilangin kayak setan!) di ruang mereka adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"a-apa?" bisik Sherry terpana."sherry,sudah lama tidak bertemu."sapa Brago sambil tersenyum lain menatap Brago meyakini,sedingin-dinginnya Brago,tentu ia masih punya perasaan kepada partnernya yang telah membantunya sedemikian lama."oh..brago..dan yang lainnya.." sahut Sherry sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja."sudah lama tidak bertemu, -sehatkah?" tanya mengangguk."syukurlah,dan yang lain..sudah lama ya." sapa menyahut dengan cara sendiri-sendiri.

"ada apa kalian kesini?mau kutemani keliling perancis tidak?perancis sudah makin indah lho." tawar Sherry."mm,terima kasih ,kita semua akan berlibur ke dunia sudah lama tidak bertemu." ucap mengerenyit."hah?"."aku sudah mengepak kita pergi." ucap Brago sambil memberikan tas Sherry yang berisi pakaian Sherry kepada menerimanya."baik."

Dan mereka lanjut ke tempat Dufo si anak ilang alias gak punya rumah. *Author di zigadiras Zeon*

Gash mendeteksi bahwa Dufo berada di taman kota london, berteleport kesana.

'shliiing...'

Dufo yang sedang tidur-tiduran di bangku panjang taman langsung bangkit duduk di karena kedatangan tiba-tiba (dibilangin ye,kayak setan! *Author di tenggelemin Readers di lubang toilet*)

"dufo.."sapa Zeon."zeon.."sahut Dufo."kau masih hidup ya?" tanya Zeon tersenyum bahagia."ya,karena dua janjiku kepada kau dan orang afrika itu." jawab Dufo tersenyum."terima kasih." ucap lain (kecuali Brago) terharu melihatnya.

"dufo,kau akan ikut kami berlibur ke dunia tasmu." ucap terdiam sejenak,sedang mencari jawaban dengan kemampuan spesialnya."baiklah.".Dufo menyandang tas gendongnya.

Dan mereka pergi ke dunia ibliiss! *yeaa!*

Dunia raja iblis.

'shliiingg...'

Mereka semua sampai di halaman istana raja dunia -manusia yang ada disitu melihat halaman raja yang banyak bunga."waaw...ini milikmu,gash?" tanya Kiyomaro sambil ternganga."mm!tapi karya terbesarnya disana,kiyomaro!ayo,semuanya ikut aku!" ucap ,Tio,Umagon,Momon,Kyanchome dan Brago tahu apa yang di maksud Gash,karena mereka telah melihat apa yang dimaksud hanya Kiyomaro,Megumi,Sunbeam,Folgore,Suster El,Sherry,dan Dufo penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud semua mengikuti Gash.

"ini dia!".manusia-manusia yang disitu langsung -iblis yang lain hanya pura-pura tidak Gash maksud adalah patung besar yang seperti Gash yang sedang makan ikan buri dan yellowtail dengan lahap.'benar-benar menunjukkan gash...' batin Kiyomaro."bagaimana?bagus tidak?" tanya Gash lain sweatdrop."yaa..emhh..bagus..sangat bagus.." puji palsu Kiyomaro."sungguh terlihat indah.." puji palsu makin semangat.

"hei,kau kiyomaro takamine kan?".mereka suara itu dari iblis naga dengan sisik merah terang,anak ajaib keluarga naga,Ashuron."hee?"."hahaha!benar!kau kiyomaro!oh...hai brago!" sapa Ashuron."oh!ashuron!senang bertemu kembali!" sapa Kiyomaro."aku dengar,kalian bertempur sengit dengan clear ya?aku memang memercayai kalian!" ucap Ashuron."ya..clear makin kuat dalam 10 berkat kau,kami juga bisa meningkatkan kekuatan." ucap Kiyomaro.

"ah..tentang si iblis jamur yang bisa melakukan warp..."

"oh..badannya hampir hancur gara-gara karena gomu memilih untuk ikut gash."

" ,dia tak bisa dihidupkan kembali oleh menghilang.".Kiyomaro terkejut."apa?!"."namanya tertimpa oleh nama iblis yang ,karena ada 100 anak iblis yang harus gash saring." jelas terdiam.

"mn, memang bodoh." lirih Gash."ah,jangan sudah kan sudah para raja-raja terdahulu melakukan kesalahan seperti kesalahan yang tak bisa digugat siapapun!" hibur tersenyum."baik."

"oh, datang di kediaman kami!" sapa ibu Gash saat Kiyomaro dkk masuk manusia-manusia baru pertama kali melihat wajah ibu Gash dan Zeon,menjadi merona."o-oh,terima kasih." sahut Kiyomaro dkk."ayoo!kuantar kalian ke kamar masing-masing!disini buanyaaaaak kamar kosong!kelas satu lhoooo!" seru Gash dengan super lain mengikuti saja,mereka masih terpana dengan rumah Gash dan Zeon yang super mewah.

Lain kali,gue diajak dong! *Author ikut campur* (Faud:enyahlah kau dari sini!,Author:eitss!kalo gue dilempar,berarti gue gak ada disini kan?kagak bisa ngelanjutin ni fanfic?hayooo...,Faud:...)

"silakaaaan!" seru lain menganga melihat kamar yang luas sekali dengan 10 tempat tidur king size dan 10 lemari pakaian besar,disitu ada 3 meja kecil yang rendah dengan teko emas dan cangkir emas,diatas meja itu ada satu kantong yang berisi dua lusin teh di ruangan itu ada dua jendela super besar dengan gorden yang sama bawah masing-masing tempat tidur,ada karpet yang sama besar dengan tempat tidur.

Eeh..buset hotel atau kamar?mewah amat!hotel bintang lima aja gak kayak getoo! O.O *Author sok tau*

"g-gash...ini.." ucap Kiyomaro yang terkejut sambil ngiler gara-gara melihat kamar atau hotel...entah itu apa yang sangat mewah dan luas."ini kamar khusus laki-laki!untuk perempuan,disebelah kamar ini!" seru Gash ceria sambil mendorong masuk iblis laki-laki dan manusia laki-laki (kecuali Zeon,karena ia punya kamar sendiri yang lebih luas,indah,dan benar-benar mewah dari ini).setelah itu Gash menutup pintu kamar itu.

"naah!ayoo!yang perempuaaan!yang merasa perempuaaaan!ikut akuuuu!" seru Gash sambil berlari menuju kamar perempuan-perempuan yang matanya masih silau dengan kamar khusus laki-laki itu hanya mengikuti sambil masih menatap pintu kamar laki-laki."ayyoooo!".Gash menarik mereka semua menuju depan pintu kamar khusus perempuan.

'ceklek...'

"silakaaaan!".mereka kembali khusus perempuan juga tak kalah mewah dengan kamar khusus ada 20 tempat tidur berukuran king size dan lemari baju yang sama besarnya dengan lemari di kamar ada 5 meja kecil yang di atasnya ada teko emas,cangkir emas,dua lusin teh ada dua jendela besar dengan gorden yang sama bawah masing-masing tempat tidur,ada karpet yang sama besarnya dengan tempat ruangan itu,ada 10 meja rias yang sudah diisi dengan berbagai macam alat make juga ada tv 100 inch.

Eeh...buseett!ini mah lebih MEWAH daripada kamar sebelaaah!gue juga mauuu! (Faud:berisik!) *Author ditendang Faud*

"nahh!silakan masukkk!".Gash mendorong para perempuan yang ada disitu ke dalam kamar super deluxe mewahnya itu,ia menutu pintu.

"gash.." sapa Zeon."ya?" sahut kembali menuju kamar masing-masing yang lebih super duper ultra deluxe spesial mewah sekali itu."besok kita mulai liburan,sudah siap?" tanya Zeon."mm!tentu saja!" seru sweatdrop melihat mata Gash yang berapi-api.

Awas,entar matanya gosong! :v #Dziiigh *kicked Faud*

"oke,aku masuk dulu ya." ucap Zeon sambil membuka pintu kamarnya,lalu masuk ke dalamnya."mm!" sahut Gash sambil masuk ke kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Zeon,lalu menutup pintunya.

LIBURAAAN MULAI DARI SEKARANG!

DI FANFIC KEDUAAA!

BERSAMBUNG...

Author's Note: huaaah! *meregangkan otot* akhirnyaaa!aku sudah menanti ini!sudah sampai ke intinyaaa! *yeaah!*

Oh ya,tak ada yang bisa kuucapkan di note ini,tapi,kuberi bonus cerita singkat!selamat membacaaaa! ^^d

Setelah Kiyomaro dkk sudah sampai di dunia iblis,Suzume Mizuno datang ke rumah Kiyomaro untuk bermain.

Ditengah jalan,ia melihat di tv yang sedang dinyalakan di luar toko roti.

'diberitakan,bahwa seorang pemilik toko buku di kota mochinoki melihat sekelompok orang aneh yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja bagaikan itu juga direkam di kamera cctv yang ada diluar kejadiannya.'.lalu di tampilkan rekaman yang mirip dengan Kiyomaro melihat,bahwa diantara orang-orang itu,ada Kiyomaro dan Megumi."HAAAAH?!" seru Suzume kaget setengah hidup dan mati."KIYOMARO MENGHILANG KAYAK HANTUUUU!" teriak Suzume sambil berlari entah -orang yang meilhat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.


End file.
